Madness and Sanity
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: A girl from an alternate universe wakes up in Bella Swan's body. she's from the year 2018 and thought twilight was screwed up the first go around. Hell no is she doing this story again. But surprise, surprise the universe decided to pick her as their personal entertainment. So she decides, if she's got to endure The Twilight era again then she's gonna do this the fun way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story contains mainly Twilight and Vampire Dairies universe, but the timelines will be manipulated and switched around to fit this story. I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Dairies, The Originals, Charmed, Harry Potter, Blood and Chocolate. I only own my OC. And I seriously haven't read the Twilight books in forever, so the timelines may be a little screwy and I'm lucky I can even remember the correct character's names. M rated because I'm paranoid and there will be adult language, themes, and violence. Thank you for reading :)**

 _I really need to start making my class schedule for the semester tomorrow and-_

 _"_ _Come young one."_

 _Maisie snaps out of her thoughts and notices that she is no longer in her usual headspace that she was previously in. Usually she's a lucid dreamer, and has a designated place she hangs out, but this, this was an entirely different situation in and of itself._

 _This new place was an old memory, that looked like the empty meadow that was behind her childhood home. Except it felt different this time and there is an older woman standing at the mouth of the meadow. 'She doesn't look familiar…', but Maisie recognized the Harrison eyes. A family trait._

 _"_ _Who are you and why are you here?" Maisie questions taking a step forward. The woman's lips curve up into a slight smile, but she kept her emotions firmly under her blank mask. Who knows what or who could be watching them. The woman raised up her hand to stop Maisie from asking any further questions. Maisie decided to walk forward, closer to her mysterious ancestor Aunt-lady-grandmother? ...Hell, if she knew!_

 _"_ _The Universe has picked you, young one." she woman said placing a gentle hand on Maisie's shoulder._

 _"_ _What are- "Maisie started to say only to be interrupted. The woman's emotional mask melted away and a smile broke out over her face, with laughter dancing in her eyes. Her face was a strange mixture of madness and sanity._

 _"_ _Don't forget to set the world ablaze, young one. What is life without a little touch of madness and sanity." The mystery lady said before grapping both of Maisie's shoulders jolting her wake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Italicized words are her thoughts.**

Eh… my body aches and I feel hungover. and not in the I-had-fun-drunken-escapades-last-night kind of hungover. But, the my-life-currently-sucks-and-I-felt-the-need-to-drown-out-my-thoughts-and-self-pity-in-cookies n crème ice cream-paired-with-some-cheap-ass-alcohol kind of hungover.

Opening my eyes my first thought was 'why the fuck does my bedroom make me want to vomit?' sitting up and getting my bearings, I realized something. This is not my bed, or house for that matter. Ok. Three choices here, one, I'm still dreaming, two, I really am hungover and had a drunken escapade with someone last night and this is their room. Or, three, that fucked up dream I just experienced meant something. This room looks familiar for some reason. Why does this strike an annoyed cord with me… Oh shit!

I flung back the blanket, ran into the bathroom and over to the mirror. Staring back at me was a brunette and depressed looking version of Kristin Stewart? What the actual fuck. My mind is wide awake now. Ok, think! Think, Maisie! Kristin Stewart, depressing bedroom that looks like teen angst threw up in it. Holy fuck, this is Twilight. Wait a minute, so that means… I left the bathroom and hurried back to Bella's room, looking for a calendar or cellphone. I located her cell on the nightstand, snatching it and flipping it open to check the year, 2005. I felt my face drain of color and my mind felt numb, seriously it's 2005, I was just in 2018! Flipping open the phone again to check the time, it's only 6:17 a.m. I might as well get dressed and play along for now, or at least until I get bored. Then shit is gonna happen. Then we're doing this fucker my way, the entertaining way. Chaos shall reign.

Walking over to her wardrobe, I swing the doors open and survey its contents, ick, yuck and ew. Man, this girl needs a new wardrobe or at least some less depressing taste. I grab some jeans and a green long sleeve shirt to put on after a quick shower, taking a change of undergarments and the selected clothes I soundlessly sprint into the bathroom for the second time this morning.

After my much-needed shower and changing into some clean clothes, I grab her sweatshirt off her desk chair and the cell phone that I picked up earlier. Ok, now I'm ready to start my day by facing the hormonal and angsty version of hell that is called high school. ' _you would think that previously being a college student, I wouldn't have to suffer through the hormonal wasteland for the second time in my lifetime!'_ I guess the universe is ignoring me. Huh, well that's no fun, now I only have myself to talk to. Good thing fuck-ward can't hear Bella's thoughts, cause I-I mean Bella would defiantly be committed.

Half way downstairs I can hear someone else in the house getting up. _'Oh, shit I forgot about Chris, wait a minute that wasn't his name, it started with Ch though, Charles? No, that's not it, something like that...'_ I snap my fingers, remembering. _'Charlie!'_ I quicken my pace quietly heading toward the kitchen, I grab an orange out of the fruit bowl on the counter and start peeling it to break off a wedge for breakfast. When Charlie walks in, and makes a beeline for the coffee maker, passing by me in the process. Well coffee is vital. After he has a mug, he notices me sitting at the table eating an orange, I'm just focusing on my fruit, but I can feel this eyes on me. In my preverbal vision, he is surprised and quiet as though he has spotted a rare creature. _'well I am something of a beautiful creature, but I'm in this fucking body.'_

"Morning, Bells…everything ok?" Charlie hesitantly asked. I paused in my orange consumption and looked his way.

"Yea, everything is great Char-I mean dad." Smooth Maisie, just get through this awkward first-time body-snatcher-meet-and-greet/family breakfast time. God this book saga was slow.

"You sure bells, you haven't left you room in two weeks, except for the occasional run into the kitchen for food or bathroom break. I thought you were planning on wasting away in there." Charlie explained expressing his worry and surprise by my sudden appearance. Damn Bella what did you do.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better dad, no more, sad girl wallowing up in her room. The wallowing period is done." I said trying to joke a little to bring up the serious mood that was draining the room of all the happiness. What is up with this story, I didn't get the hype when it came out and I still don't understand it now. These people need to lighten up.

"O-k, well I better get to work, have a good at school Bella." He said as he grabbed his keys off the counter and left.

Good god that felt mentally draining. Looking at the microwave clock, it was 6:50, I think school starts at 7ish, so I guess I'll head there now. I sure hope this body some how knows the way, cause I sure as hell, don't. Picking up a backpack by the door and the only pair of keys left on the counter, I'm off.

Only to find a Volvo outside and dick-ward standing by it waiting for me. ' _Shit how far along in this book did I end up?'_

"Did you already forget that I was going to give you a ride to school today?" Edward asked. Even though it sounded a little patronizing, then gave the signature dazzling smile.

"No." _'yes'_ I walked past him, to get in the passenger side. I could hear him quietly chuckling to himself.

The ride the school was quiet, well not really. He was talking about the last family hunting trip or something, I already started tuning him out after he finished his first sentence. ' _If I'm in Bella's body then where is Bella, because I don't hear any new voices in my head that shouldn't be there. Maybe after school I can investigate her room and try to find any clues. Then maybe I can channel my inner Sherlock by making some deductions and making some theories about what happened. Then, I can start to figure out what the hell is happening to me.'_

"Bella…Bella?" Edward, is glancing over at me now, I wonder when he noticed I wasn't listening.

"Sorry Edward, just trying to think of that book I wanted to get." I automatically replied with the first boring/normal excuse I could think of.

He turned back to the road and pulled into the school parking lot. Where the rest of the Cullen glitter-gang were already waiting. My eyes combed over the group of vamps, then suddenly had a moment of panic, didn't the rest of them have super powers too. Crap, this is what I get for not re-reading my books like a good bookworm.

The blonde male's eyes flick to mine and he gives me a questing look. Wasn't he the emotions reader, what did they call it… oh yea, empath. and his tinker bell fairy wife was a psychic. Well shit, there goes the playing-along-like-a-good-little-Eeyore-plan out the fucking window. Well I'll just put that plan on the back burner for now. I'll just try to make up a new plan after school, too bad I can't flip my emotional switch off in this book saga world.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and pretend to be thinking of other things, not noticing a certain empath and psychic watching me as I picked up my pace walking pass them toward my first class. I didn't even pay attention to where I'm was heading, and somehow my new Bella body knew what room, cause when I snapped out of my musing, I was sitting in a desk just as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

Well after a fun day of school dodging a certain group of sparkly vamps. Then trying to think of a lie on the fly so stalker boy would give me a ride "home". I told him Charlie wanted me home right after school today, because he's having friends over. Somehow that lie worked for the manipulative little bastard and he took me back home. God, I don't know if people just weren't aware of if when they were reading the book. but this series would make a good example in a psych 200 class or something. This is what a mentally abusive relationship looks like people, I may be in a naive 16 or is it 17? Whatever, I may be in a naive looking girl's body, but my soul is a partially college educated psych major. I studied this shit dammit!

Anyway, low and behold, (I wonder if I'm clairvoyant) Charlie did come home early and some people did come over. The Blacks from the reservation. _'weren't they werewolves or something big puppy related?'_

"Hey Bells! Billy and Jake are here." Charlie said. I was sitting in the living room sketching the meadow from my dream and the beginnings of my grant-ancestor-lady-woman, all I know is she had my old life's eyes. I tucked my sketchbook into my backpack and then made my way to the kitchen to greet our guests like a polite little body snatcher.

"Hey Billy, Jake. How's life been treating you?" I said walking into the kitchen with a little prep in my step and a smile on my face and a song in my heart, ha-ha, not really. Man, I can't wait to stop acting like little miss rain cloud.

"Good Bells, life's been good." Jake said. Looking worried and unsure like I-I mean Bella was glass and she could break at any moment.

"I hope you'll go down to the rez soon Bells, you could use some time out of the house." Charlie said the last part under his breath, but I still caught it. Good ol' Charlie, keeping it real. Billy and Charlie went back into the kitchen to play cards. While meanwhile Jakey came and sat next to me on the couch.

"The locals are having a party Friday night, you should come." Jake asked after Billy and Charlie returned to the kitchen. I turned to him and gave a semi-serious look and said, "well are you offering a ride too or just the invite?" after I said that the kid's face lite up a bit. Well damn, I guess I got a ride tomorrow night.

After the Blacks left I decided to get ready for bed, a.k.a. search for clues. Bringing my backpack with me I headed up to Bella's room. Dropping the backpack on the floor the first thing I noticed was her dairy sticking out from under her mattress. Well isn't that lucky. I snatch it up and make my self comfy on the bed _. 'hmm, dear diary, blah blah blah- just moved in with Charlie- blah blah- school starts next week.'_ I flip ahead a few pages pass where she met for the first time Edward and pass where she found out his "secret", so she already knows he's a bloodsucker, ok I can work with that. I skim the pages and skip up until her latest entry. Which was the night I arrived. _'Dear diary, I'm sorry. I don't think I can take the sadness anymore and I feel like Edward has taken all my control away. That dazzling smile feels like a drug that makes me addicted to him and I don't want that. I won't be writing any more entries. I'm leaving tonight, goodbye world, I'm finally free.'_ I pause after reading that last passage. A thought occurs to me and I open the bedside table drawer and find an empty pill bottle. Well that solves the where's Bella mystery. I hope she at least crossed over to wherever the spirits of fictional books go.

Ok, so Bella is gone. Like really gone, and I along occupy this body. Ok some changes are going to happen and soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Acorn Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day at school I decided to drive myself in that orange behemoth beast called a truck. And go through Bella's day and just look forward the party at the reservation tonight.

Low and behold guess who was waiting for me as I was leaving the house? That's right Edward fucking Cullen. Well too bad. I walked passed his dazzling smile and got into Bella's truck. I'm pretty sure that stupid dazzle thing supposed to be some form of hypnosis. Huh, another theory to ponder later. As soon as I start the truck, that fucker starts to walk over like he assumes I'm going to let him in. well that sucks, as soon as he gets close enough to open the door I pull away, surprising him. Yep that's right dickward! Your perfect little Bella doll gone. Maisie has come out to play. _'Cue evil cackle!'_

I stopped at McDonald's on the way to school and got a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. Pulling into the school parking lot, I throw the sandwich wrapper into the back, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my coffee I head toward the school building. I'm halfway there and I can hear the obnoxiously loud revive of the Volvo pulling into the lot. God he's such an attention whore. I keep on ignoring him and walk past his family, but not without throwing a smirk at Alice and Jasper. Yep, they noticed, because I could feel their eyes on me since I got here. I attend my first few classes and participate in the discussions. How was Bella passing school, because people seem surprised that she does speak?

At lunch I spot all the Cullen's together at their vampire club table, I decide to have some fun. I skip over to their table, jasper notices my happiness and other varying emotions right away and Alice is just smiling like the crazy little fairy she is.

"Hey guys I have a serious question." I ask making my face look serious, but underneath my emotions are all differing variations of humor.

"Yeah Bells?" Emmett asks looking seriously concerned because I look so serious.

"If you guys are vampires and don't eat, why buy the food and let it sit there?" I ask while picking up and taking a bite of Jasper's untouched apple and looking at them with my eyes filled with mirth.

"Love don't say that aloud someone might over hear you." Edward said with a fake smile.

I bring my finger up to my chin like I'm thinking about something hard, and my face takes on the look of naïve innocents.

"Say what aloud? Vampires?" I say the last word a little louder. Edward flinches a little, like I offended him.

"Yes, love that word." Dickward replies. He looks like he's straining to hold his glitter-ass-naturally-always-brooding-vampire-stalker-in-love face.

I'm about to leave to go out for lunch, but before I leave…

"Hey Eddy, I can't hangout tonight I'm going to a party with some friends." I don't even wait for his response, I'm already out the lunchroom side doors and halfway to the orange beast.

As soon as I shut the driver's side door, I notice Alice somehow already materialized next to me in the passenger seat. Well I guess my plan to let Alice and Jasper into the loop has been set in motion. I pull out of the school parking lot and decide to grab some fast food then find somewhere to park so I can talk with Alice.

"Hi Bella! So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Alice smiled

"Let me get lunch first and then I'll explain." I say, glancing over to her then back to the road. After we, well I got some food, I pulled the truck into an empty lot in a wooded area by the road.

"Ok this is going to sound crazy, so I'm just gonna rip the bandage off and tell you everything. Because I am tired of stewing in my turmoil." I tell her

"It's ok Bella, I'm your best friend, whatever you need to tell me I'm here for you." Alice calmly says but giving an understanding smile _. 'Oh god, I think I started crying. Curse you Bella and your teenage hormones!'_ trying to pull my emotions back in check, I decide what the hell, it's not like I'm gonna play by the rules anyway.

"Ok, so I'm not Bella. Yes, I'm Bella like body and face looking wise, but on the inside, Bella isn't here anymore. My Name is Maisie Harrison I'm from New Haven, Conneticut in the year 2018. I had a weird dream about a woman one night and the next day I woke up like this." I say gesturing to Bella's body, "and in my world this is a book series called The Twilight." I finish my short reveal hoping she's one of my favorite characters for a reason.

"Ok, Maisie? But what happened to Bella and what happened in the books?" Alice asks giving a questioning and confused look. I remember what I found out from Bella's diary. Biting my bottom lip, I decide it's probably best if I told her my thoughts.

"Well you see Alice, Bella wasn't in the best spot mentally or emotionally, for that matter, I kind of think her relationship with Edward pushed her to her breaking point and caused her to make the decision to end it all. Bella's gone Alice, she died that night and then I woke up the next morning here. I'm sorry I know she was your best friend." I tell her, she looked sad for a moment but her eye's showed understanding. She then told me about how she thought Bella's relationship with Edward was an emotional abusive and toxic one. But only her and Jasper ever discussed it. I told her about the Twilight books or what at least I could remember, it turns out the Arizona event already happened. Or as I like to call it the-fuck-up-of-Edward-level-proportions, co-starring that hipster looking wannabe hunter _'or was it tracker?'_ vampire person-thing. Turns out that clusterfuck took place the week before. Just before I showed up. so, I guess I'm in the New Moon book or at least transitioning into it. Weird.

Alice agreed that she'd explain the situation to Jasper, but she was positive that he would be on board. I decided I'd drop her off and just head back to the house. Since we kind of went over the designated school lunch period anyway. Oh well.

"Hey Alice?" A certain thought just occurred to me...

"Yes Maisie?"

"How will you keep captain-know-it-all out of yours and Jasper's heads?" I asked, hoping the little mind fucker wasn't going to be an issue.

"Don't worry Maisie, we have it handled. I usually keep certain songs on loop in my head and Jasper recites civil war history. We always have a plan." Alice just smiles serenely.

"Ok Alice whatever you say."

I start heading toward the house, to get ready for a night out. First, I think I should make a quick stop. Time to update Bella's clothing selection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies.**

 _ **Author's Note: I'll try to update every weekend.**_

 _ **Thank you to the people who like, comment or follow the story I really appreciate it :)**_

* * *

After getting back to the house, quickly grabbing a protein bar then running upstairs to shower. Afterwards, I got out the shopping bags and started pulling out the new clothes. After getting dressed and fixing her my hair. I'm checking Bella body's new look out in the mirror. I decided it's high time Maisie comes out to play, so tonight I'm all me and no one else.

I'm wearing some hip hugging dark blue skinny jeans that are paired with a long sleeve black off the shoulders blouse-shirt, some black wedged lace up boots and a black ribbon cocker with a silver wolf head silhouette pendant.

She always looked kinda stoned in the movies. _'Well at least I thought so.'_ So, I put on some makeup and parted her hair to the side then fluffed it out with some hair mousse.

Ok, I confess, Bella is looking damn hot. I walk over to the last shopping bag that fell off the bed and dig out my new purse. Her phone vibrates, as soon as I get everything I need into said purse. I quickly pull the cell out of the purse and see that it's a text from Alice.

A: _Omg! I love the outfit you picked!_

B: Thank you, little psychic fairy!

Man, I really need to get my own phone, using Bella's cell is going to get old. I guess it's just another thing to add to the growing chore list.

A: _Don't worry bestie, Jasper already has it taken care of. Have fun tonight Maisie!_

B: Thank you again ally, I'll meet up with you and Jasper tomorrow : )

I hear a car pulling up a gravel driveway. I go over to the bedroom window and see a car with Jake driving and a few other guys from the Rez laughing in the backseat. I stick my head out the window, so they can see me. Jake blares the car horn loud enough for the universe to hear. Classy boys, really, classy. Just outside the window is the tree that fuckward always stalker watched Bella from while she was sleeping. I get a wicked idea.

"Hey wolf boys!" I yell out the window as the guys were getting out of the car. Not caring that some of the older guys freeze when I made that comment. But continue to get out of the car anyway. I sling on my backpack purse then proceed to take off my shoes and throw them out the window.

"Catch!" The first shoe hit Paul in the head, but Jake caught the other one. I then stick one leg at a time out the second story window so I'm sitting on the window sill. High school gymnastics done fail me now. I push my weight out the window and catch the nearest branch and quickly scale my way down the tree from there.

"Bella why the hell would you jump out a second story window?!" Jake finally unfroze from my spontaneous tree climb. I walk over to him and take back my shoes.

"Well, there was a tree right there, so I thought, why not?"

I ignore the staring from the others when they finally see what I look like. _'I knew I looked hot'_

I climb into the passenger seat after I laced my boots. The rest of the guys realize this and get in too, Jake starts up the car and we're off. We're half way to the reservation when I get a text. I look at the sender, oh crap, not this killjoy.

SparkleFuck: _Bella, love, where are you?_

B: why Edward? I told you I wasn't going to be home tonight.

SparkleFuck: _but it's not safe for you to leave your house._

B: why the fuck not Eddy boy?

SparkleFuck: _Bella a lady shouldn't use such language_. _Where are you so I can come get you._

B: boo-fucking-hoo it's not the 1910 fuckward!

I snap the phone shut and stick it in my purse. I can feel it continue to buzz, one after the other. Stupid immortal sparkle-fuck, I forgot they don't sleep.

"He just won't quit, will he?"

"Who won't quit Bella?"

"Fuckward." As soon as I said my given name for him, the entire care bursts out laughing.

I pull the still vibrating phone back out of my bag and roll down the window. Then proceed to chuck the cell as hard as I can out the open window, while we're going 50mph down the stretch of road toward the reservation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short Acorn Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the boys are trying to light the bonfire, I'm having an interesting conversation about the wolf thing with Leah. She didn't seem surprised that I already knew about it, unlike the rest of guys.

I don't remember why people didn't like her in the series. She was one of my other favorites, her, and her brother, he was like a little happy excitable puppy. Maybe they thought she was too intense, but if I was the only she-wolf in a pack made up of immature teenage alpha males. I'd probably be moody too.

The elders came out for a little bit and told the story of the tribe's wolf protectors against the cold ones and something about printing, but I don't know what that has to do with wolf's finding their mates. Then they left a few minutes after story time. That's when the guys broke out the alcohol and the real party started. It might have been cheap ass beer, but I was determined to have fun tonight.

Forty-five minutes later after a few drinks, one of the guys, Embry, I think, broke out his guitar and the next thing I know, I find myself doing the bachata with Leah. Who knew she could dance! Hell, who knew Bella could dance, I mean I know I can dance, but this body was always such a klutz. This is getting a little too meta for me… I need another drink.

Thank god tomorrow's Saturday cause, at the rate I'm going, it's not going to be a pretty morning. Oh look, some of the wolves are skinny dipping, except for Leah who's still spinning me around in some made up dance. I'm just letting her pull me around while she's humming a song by Fall Out Boy.

At some point during the night we find ourselves in a semi-circle playing two truths and a lie.

"Ok, I pick Jake" Paul says.

"I got suspended from school last year. I go cliff diving every weekend and I made out with Leah earlier."

"The last one is definitely the lie Jake. Cause out of everyone currently here, I was the closest one to making out with a girl tonight." I laugh.

"Fine Bells your turn. Two truths and one lie." He sounded like he's pouting. Aww puppy pout. So cute.

I dramatically pause for affect. Pfft…like I need to really think on it.

"Hmm let me see. I've been with both men and women. I've woken up in a bed and house, that wasn't mine. I borrowed Charlie's police cruiser earlier without his knowledge or permission." I say, then take a sip from my cup of mysterious alcohol punch. I look up to from my drink to find everyone staring with slack jaws. _'What? Like any of what I just mentioned aren't things I wouldn't do.'_ Well I would, probably not Bella.

 _'_ _Too bad she's not here.'_ I smirk thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Small Acorn Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere between a drunken game of two truths and one lie, and then the "healing circle" a.k.a. we all got high. _'now I know why Embry is so chill, the dude's got his own secret garden up in the backwoods.'_

Anyway, somewhere between then and now, Leah passed out in my lap. You would think the wolf metabolism would quickly burn off the alcohol but apparently not quick enough. I don't even know when she got there, I didn't realize she was sitting on me. That must've been during the "healing circle."

Well hopefully someone here is sober enough to take me home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Author's note: I'm not going to follow the twilight books exactly. Since I can't remember them to the exact detail, and I sorry if I didn't explain it well enough in one of the beginning chapters.** **But Bella is dead and when she left her body, the universe healed her and sent my OC into the fictional vampire universe. The timelines/dates are going to be screwed up entirely (or non-existent). Hope that's answered some questions?**

 **Don't be afraid to comment :)**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

After I showered and got the party _'healing circle'_ smell off me. I threw on some pajamas and got into bed. I didn't even realize I was tired until me head hit the pillow and I immediately passed out.

 _"Hello again young one."_

 _I hear that oh to familiar voice, so I turn around and see that same woman from the first night encounter. 'Shit, not again.'_

 _"What the hell, you people dumped me here over a week ago. and you just now popped in to say hi?" she just throws me her 'crazy, but not crazy' smile. I just throw my arms up. silently saying I give up, what do you people want?_

 _"Fine I'll bite. So, Yoda what's the lesson plan today? I question when my sanity decided to hitch a ride onto this crazy train. Probably somewhere along this magical fucking journey._

 _"The universe thinks you are ready for the gifts now, young one. They are like two that are like the others here but will be unique to you." She walks closer to me, wrapping her hand around my left shoulder so her finger tips are brushing up against my back-shoulder blade._

 _"You have chosen to be who you are rather, then the girl people expect you to be, and for that you will be something entirely new."_

 _Suddenly I feel a white-hot burning sensation start in my shoulder and then run throughout my entire body. 'what the hell kind of gift is this? I would have settled for a gift card.'_

 _I didn't realize Aunt Grandmother was the only one holding me up, because when she let go of my shoulder. Let's just say the floor and I became fast friends. I would like to thank gravity for bringing us together._

I woke up in bed to the sound of a jackhammer drilling at my poor brain. Then I realize it's a cellphone buzzing. _'wait a minute didn't I throw you out a car window?'_

I pick up the phone off the nightstand and see Alice's one calm text followed by her multiple panicked texts:

Psychic Pixie: Hi Maisie! We got you a new phone and already put our contacts in it.

Psychic Pixie: Maisie are you ok?!

Psychic Pixie: You disappeared from my sight!

Psychic Pixie: I saw you when you got back from hanging out with the wolves, but now your gone again!

Psychic Pixie: Maisie are you there?

Maisie: yes. Alice I'm here.

Psychic Pixie: oh, thank goodness I can see you again.

Psychic Pixie: but it's different than before.

Psychic Pixie: what happened?

Maisie: I had that weird dream again, but this one was different then before. I'll explain everything tomorrow. We're still on for shopping in Seattle?

Psychic Pixie: Yep! Ok. We'll pick you up at noon. Goodnight Maisie!

Maisie: Night Ally.

~~~~~Next Morning Acorn Time Skip~~~~

The first thing to do this lovely fucking morning. Is to find the pain reliever for the pounding in my skull and then coffee. With my head down and my hand shielding my eyes, I walked into the bathroom and made a beeline for the medicine cabinet. After I took two tablets of Advil, I closed the medicine cabinet mirror door and froze. Staring back at me were my old eyes, not Bella's brown eyes. The Harrison family eyes were forest green with a blue-grey outer rim. _'Well I didn't see that coming.'_

After getting a mug of fresh coffee I went back up to the bedroom. I was sitting on the bed sipping my mug of coffee, when I heard Jasper and Alice's car pull up. it was about ten minutes to noon and I still wasn't dressed yet. I quickly throw on some black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt.

The super speed Ally ran up to the bedroom bearing gifts and empty trash bags. "Oh, thank god! Hangover tacos. Alice you are a psychic goddess." Alice depositing the bag of greasy fast food tacos next to me on the bed and asked, "Hey what happened to your eyes?" I pulled a taco from the bag and started to ungracefully eat it. "Apparently, the universe decided to spice things up again and gave me my old eye color in this body."

Then she walked over to Bella's closet with trash bags in hand, looking like a woman on a mission. She then proceeded to remove all the unwanted clothes to donate or torch, but her phrasing was more like; "what we must burn for the betterment of mankind!" _'I love my little psychic pyrokinetic fairy taco goddess'_

"Ok, ready to go? Alice chirpily says while throwing two full trash clothing bags to Jasper _'Fuck! when did he get here? He's like a cat.'_ Then picking the other two up herself. "Yeah! Let's go find some style." I decided to shoot Chris I mean Charlie a quick. _'Damnit! I need to memorize names better'_

To Chris-rlie text _: "I'm having a girl's weekend with Alice, I'll be back Monday morning for school – Love Bella"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Acorn Time Skip to Seattle~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you Ally that dream was really bizarre…" I finish zipping up the short spaghetti strap black dress.

"What about this one?" I walk out of the dressing room in a curve hugging little black dress with an open back. "That's a cute dress, perfect for going out." She suddenly stands up and vamps to the shoe section of the store. Good thing the store is closed today, I wonder how Alice got them to let us in here. Suddenly she appears with a cute black pair of open toe ankle strap stilettos and shoves them at me. "With these shoes!" Do not question the fairy queen, she knows the future. I walk past her toward the bench to try on the cute ankle strap heels. "Your right Maisie that dream does sound bizarre." She paused like she was thinking about something. "Yeah, it felt like my body was burning from the inside out." I finished strapping the shoes and got up to admirer the full look in the full body mirror. "Hey, when did you get a tattoo?" Alice asked sounding confused. "what tattoo? I replied

"The funny looking design on your shoulder blade." I froze when I heard that, remembering the previous night. Turning to the side slightly and looking over my shoulder in the mirror I saw what she meant. It looked like a weird cross between a birthmark and tattoo rolled into one that was magically branded into my skin. But the design wasn't anything I recognized. "What the hell?!"

~~~~~~~~~Magical Acorn~~~~~~~~

After paying for the new wardrobe, Alice and I decided to go to the salon before we meet up with Jasper. He said he had some business to take care of, whatever that means.

Coming out of the store we started to head to the salon down the street. Before we crossed the street, I spot someone I never thought I'd see here _. 'No fucking way…'_ I didn't think I'd see you in this fictional reality. Katarina Petrova.

My brain goes into overdrive. What does this mean? If it's not just Twilight in this reality, but Vampire Dairies too…. Oh, this so gets added into my master plan of epic fuckery.

 _'Apparently, I'm not moving quick enough, because a small cold hand is looping around my arm.'_

"Come on Maisie let's get you a new look to match your personality better." Alice says with a smile.

"What does that mean?" I ask feigning insult. She pauses and looks worried she offended me. "Pfft, I'm just messing with you, little fairy." I laugh skipping past her through the automatic doors into the salon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Acorn Power~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We're in the middle of getting our hair cut and colored, well just colored in Alice's case. I decided to do my hair somewhat like my old life. I got it colored dirty blonde and cut just below my shoulders. I can't see what color Alice choose, since she wanted it to be a surprise, she sat in the salon chair behind me, across the aisle.

"Ally? What can you remember about your old life?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just waking up, and getting a vision about meeting Jasper, then finding our coven. But before that, it's just blank."

"Huh?"

"Maisie, what was your birthday date before you came here?"

"April 22th. Why?"

"April 22th is this weekend Maisie!"

"Yeah? And?"

"We're celebrating! Duh. You don't need to be back to Forks until Monday morning for school."

"Is it great being a psychic pixie?"

"It has its perks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Acorn Power~~~~~~~~~~

I ended up getting my hair colored dirty blonde and cut shoulder length.

Alice got her pixie hair colored pastel rainbow. _'Which she rocked.'_

"How do I look? More like my own person and less like Bella?

"You look very hot, Maze!"

"Maze? I like it!"

"I knew you would."

"Let's go show Jasper your new look." I say gesturing to her pixie hair that has now been dyed pastel rainbow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, The Originals or Twilight. I only own my OC**

 **Author's Note: In this story the Twilight sparkly vampires can drink booze, get drunk and get high, cause it just makes writing everything easier and more entertaining for me** **. Please tell me what you guys think so far. I like reading your comments, questions or criticism.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

We ended up meeting Jasper at Alice's Seattle apartment, so we could get ready for my birthday night out. _'That Alice apparently planned between the salon and the drive to the apartment'_

We walked into Alice's living room and saw two other red eyed vampire's sitting on the couch talking to Jasper. The female zoomed over to Alice tackling her into a hug before turning to Maze.

"Hello Sugar, I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char, I just know we're going to be best friends," 'in the background Alice made a small sound of protest that she was her bestie.' Char then points to the other red eyed blonde hair male vamp, currently walking human pace over to us. "and this is my mate Peter Whitlock." Then it clicks for me. Their Jasper's family.

"Oh-yeah! I remember you two! You fought with Jasper in Maria's army." I say expecting them to cringe or flinch at my bluntness, but they both just smile bigger. I wonder what Jasper told them about me. I look over at him and he's smugly smiling in my direction.

"You're no fun, Jasper!" I yell over to him and sticking my tongue out like a mature adult. I slightly pouting that I couldn't frighten them with my questionable sanity. At least I can still psychologically scar the masses of this fictional fandom world. _'Hee-hee, look out world here comes Maze!'_

"Let's go get ready girls! So, we can start this birthday adventure night-out!" Alice's says almost bouncing with excitement.

~~Acorn Getting Ready for Night Out Time skip~~

I ended up wearing that little black party dress and the heels Ally and I bought earlier today, and I paired my now dirty blond hair to the side. Alice ended up choosing a floral off the shoulder chiffon, which looked totally, cute with her new hair, so she looked even more so like a sexy pixie and Char wore some black skinny jeans, a white wife-beater tank and a red leather jacket. I didn't think it'd look good, but with Char's personality, she makes it look damn hot.

"We know the perfect first place we can go for a drink!" Charlotte cheered.

"Well ok then, to the bar and then let's see where the night takes us!" I proclaimed.

Leaving the apartment, the first bar we ended up at a place called The Utopia Club, Peter and Char said it was some new and trendy bar, but those bastards lied. What they meant was, this is a strip club that happens to have a bar inside. But I'm not one to judge. I like trying new things.

 **THIRD POV:**

 **9:23 p.m.** The group of four cold ones and one maze walked into the club. The first thing that happened was Charlotte looped her arm around Masie's waist and twirled her toward the music. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and she pulled him along with her as she made a beeline for the place at the bar for them, peter followed behind the two.

After Charlotte and Maze were done dancing, they joined the others at the bar for a round of shots. Six shots of tequila later, well a half bottle for Charlotte, you would find a-buzzed-teetering-on-drunk Maze trying to pole dance on the main stage and Charlotte cheering her on while tucking bills into the girl's cleavage. All while Peter was recording is from the bar, laughing his ass off. But the later could have been Jasper sending off waves of amusement.

This went on for a while, until the DJ decided to play 'If God Was A DJ by P!nk', then Maze traded the pole on stage for the top of the bar. While she sang along without slurring a single word. Charlotte climbed up on the bar with her and joined it, Alice recorded everything on her phone. Even after maze fell off the bar three times. Alice didn't bother to catch her the first time, but they were entertained by the fact she fell off three times and still got back up there again.

At some point, Peter caught a flyer that flew in their direction and saw that it's an advertisement for a secret rave that was happening tonight. Then his 'I just know' superpower start going off. So, Jasper helps Peter herd the girls into the truck and they head to the address on the flyer.

 **10:28 p.m.** After Alice told Charlotte about hanging out with Maze earlier today. Charlotte pouted cause she wanted to bond over something too.

So, with their buzz starting to wear off, they went to the local tattoo parlor down the block from where the rave was being held. Char and Alice got spray on tattoos since needles couldn't pierce through their marble-like skin and since Maze already had her ears pierced, she decided to get her ear cartilage pierced instead.

That was all she was going to do, until she got a brilliant idea to also, get a tattoo down her back, since she kind of already had one on her shoulder. Even if it was magical branded there, it was still stuck there. So, vertically down the center of her back, starting at the center of her shoulder blades, she got the words; Madness and Sanity in Viking runic script.

After leaving the tattoo shop Maze decided they weren't buzzed enough for their next event and pulled her mystery flask out of her purse.

"why do you call it the mystery flask?" Alice asks, texting Jasper that they were ready to head to the party.

"Because it's always a mystery of what I decided to fill it with, since I usually forget." Maze answered, mumbling the last part. Taking a swig and then handing it over to Charlotte. Who sniffed it and took a drink.

"Taste like peaches, sugar." Charlotte said handing it to Alice who took a sip.

"That's because it's peach vodka." Maze answers. Alice was about to hand the flask back to Maze until a blonde blur that was Peter intercepted it before her and took his own shot. Maze pouted. She wanted her mystery flask back. Now the guys decided to join in on the fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Madness and Sanity -Maze's Birthday Adventure Part 2 Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

 **Jasper POV**

3:00 a.m. Peter and I walked into the police station to pay the girls bail and find out just what the fuck happened. Cause Char was too busy giggling like an idiot to give me the whole story over the phone, all I could make out was; something about a runaway cat, a fuck ton of patron, attempted castration with a pink tazer and her finishing with "please bring bail money." Once she said that it didn't take a genius to figure out that shit went down after they ditched us, leading to them getting arrested.

When Maze saw us walk in the police station from the drunk tank. She then fucking broke into song and started singing "Good morning, Starshine! The earth says hello! You twinkle above us, we twinkle below!" Charlotte and Alice then joined in on the chorus.

I was not amused, but Peter, the bastard, was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna to piss himself. I walked up to the counter and paid their bail. When the officer behind the desk started handing the girls their stuff back they had confiscated from them, I looked over to my brother. He had that damn annoying 'I Just Know' look on his face. I just had to ask.

"So, what did they do?"

He just got a big goofy grin on his face. "Let's just say, shit went down."

~~~~a few hours earlier that same night~~~~

THIRD POV

11:39 p.m. The girls ran in first holding up the flyer to the door attendant, while Jasper and Peter just walked behind them.

"oh my god, I love this song!" charlotte yelled over the music and grabbed Alice's wrist dragging her into the sea of dancers. Maisie on the other man went over to the bar because she spotted a Kat when she first bounced in. The rave was being held in an abandon warehouse.

"Hi Kitty Kat!"

"Do I know you?

"Not yet but I just know we're going to be good friends." Katherine then turned her body fully to the mystery stranger to make eye contact with her. "why are you so interested in me?" Katherine compelled her.

"Aw, but what fun is that kitty?" Maisie pouted. Katherine was confused, the girl didn't smell like vervain or dog. Yet she couldn't be compelled. Just then then Charlotte and Alice joined them at the bar with Jasper and Peter

"Hey Maze, who's your new friend?" Alice asked. Katherine knew right away that they were cold ones, just by the eyes. But what was this little human doing hanging out with cold ones? Suddenly she's grabbed in a one arm hug by said human.

"This is my newest bestie Kitty Kat!" Maze cheers to her other vampire friends. Jasper is just sending off waves of amusement to the other vamp girls, from reading Katherine's overall confusion to Maze in general, and Pete is just overall entertained. Just then the bartender walked over to their group.

"Free blow jobs for ladies until 12:30."

"What the fuck did you just say, fucker?" Alice said.

"Calm down Ally, it's just a name for a mixed shot." Maisie replied trying to sooth Alice, pointing to the sign behind the bar. "oh ok, we'll take four." Alice chirped

Maisie passed one to Katherine "come on Kitty Kat join in the fun!" Katherine just decides why not? and joins their party group.

~~a fuck-ton of patron later~~

1:10 a.m. Maze, Alice, Charlotte, and Katherine ditched the guys and decided to have some unchaperoned fun.

They stumbled into an underground roller derby rink and somehow end up getting into a fight with some drunk asshole. Who looked kind of like Ron Jeremy, he was yelling sexist comments at the girls and kept aggressively hitting on Alice. But when Kat told him to shut up he dumped his beer on her.

Which ended with Maze pulling her pink tazer out of her purse and tazing him in balls. That's about when the police arrived.

Then Maze yells at Katherine "Run Kitty! Run!" Katherine zooms away saving herself at Maze's suggestion. Maze, Alice and Charlotte get arrested, until the boys find them.

~~~Back to Jasper after Peter's explanation. 3:15 a.m.~~~

 **Jasper POV**

Maze grabs her bag and shuffles through it making sure everything is still there.

Then her head pops up from her purse and she exclaimed, "Hey! Let's go celebrate our release from prison. Kitty Kat told me about this fun little bar around the corner from here!" The other two girls started nodding their heads and bouncing on their heels apparently excited about this new idea.

Peter walks besides me still smiling and says, "Well, I guess we're not in the clear yet."

"Fuck!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries and The Originals**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 - Maze's Birthday Adventure Part 3_

 **Maisie POV**

Rolling over groaning as a small beam of morning sunlight comes through the blind. As I shift away from the evil sun that doesn't care that I'm extremely hungover. Then I feel an elbow poking me in the shoulder. Oh look, there's a Kat in my bed.

"It's not fair, kitty."

"What's not fair?" Kat asked sounding muffled from under her hair. It was lovely, her bedhead stuck to her face drool.

"That this all seems like an entertaining dream in my head, and I still get hangovers."

Katherine groans pulling my pillow, that I was using, from under my head and puts it over her face. _'maybe she's trying to smother her hangover. I feel for you Kitty Kat.'_

"Hey where are we?" I just now realized again that this wasn't the room I'm staying in.

"I don't know we're somewhere on the eastside." Kat muffled from under the pillow. I sit up in bed and push her off of me since she's partially laying on top of me. But when I move my right arm from under her, I then notice the chicken scratch sharpie writing scrolled out on my right arm. It said; ~Micky d's 9am breakfast bitch :)

I looked at phone and it was 8:45 a.m. "come on Kat, my arm says to go to McDonalds at 9."

I poke her, and she groans, then I poke her again and she throws me a vampire face and growl as a warning, so I hiss back at the irritated kitty. "You don't scare me, come on I want hangover pancakes." I hook my arm around her elbow and drag her out of bed.

…at McDonalds…

Sitting at a back booth are their four other glittery friends. Peter had the same sharpie writing that I had on my arm, but it was on his forehead and it was hot pink, I'm guessing no one clued him in on that fact. Although they didn't quite look like their normal sparkly beautiful selves either.

 _~~ **Acorn Flashback to Lastnight** ~~_

 **Third POV**

3:32 a.m. To celebrate their release from jail. Maze texted Kat to meet them for a drink. They ended up at a place called Red Lapis Bar. It was a place Katherine had been to once and mentioned it before the incident at the roller rink.

Currently Alice, Peter and Maze were at the pool-table, racking up a game. Jasper was at the bar buying a round of beer for everyone and Katherine was flirting with some random hot guy, ( _who totally initiated the flirting first_ ) until his drunk whorish girlfriend, who was also flirting with someone else who was not her boyfriend, caught on to this. Then this is how things went south very quickly.

"Hey! Back off bitch." The girlfriend yelled at Kathrine obviously trying to cause a scene. Apparently, she's an attention kind of whore.

"Hey!" Maze yelled from the pool table and marched her way over to the beginning confrontation. "No one calls my skank, a bitch." Maze stood between Kat and blonde whorish bitchy woman. Katherine then walks out from behind Maze, while gesturing to the woman and says, "especially since the only skank I see here is you." That does it then the woman punches Katherine, the skanks friends flip some chairs out of the way and the bar fight begins.

Alice freezes in her spot, apparently deciding now is a good time for a vision.

"This is a supernatural bar! They're all vampires!" Alice yells over the fight as soon as she snaps out of her aloof staring into the group's future that's dictated by their poor life choices.

"I can work with that." Maze says as she breaks the pool stick that she was still holding in her hand, in two, over her knee and her eyes momentarily flashed gold. She then used one stick to block an airborne incoming beer bottle, that someone threw at her to catch her off guard and the other to stab the random vampire sneaking up behind her, in the stomach.

Jasper and Peter were using fighting techniques from their war days and killing every vamp that came their way.

All this was happening while Charlotte and Alice both got the same idea. Then ran behind the bar and started stealing a few bottles of booze to light it all up afterwards. How Kat forgot to mention it was a supernatural run bar and vampire hangout spot was beyond them.

…. _25 minutes later_ …

"Strangely enough, this isn't the first time my birthday party has ended with flames…" Maze absent mindedly comments, as they stand outside admiring the glow of the now ablaze Red Lapis vampire bar.

"I already bailed you people out of jail tonight, I don't want to do it twice in one night. Can we go now?" Jasper sighs, exasperated.

"Shhh. And listen to the crackling of flames and roasting 30 or so vampires." Charlotte says as she covers his mouth with her hand.

"Hey where'd Kat and Pete go?" Alice asked, looking around at the other two from Maze's side.

"They're getting high behind that dumpster." Maze says not looking away from the fire, but points toward the dumpster across the street.

 _~~ **End of Acorn Flashback** ~~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

 **A/N: Klaus or Elijah? Comment which Original you think Maze should be paired with.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - I Found a Kat on my Porch

It had been a few weeks since that eventful weekend. During one of those weeks, Katherine showed up out the blue and apparently moved in/compelled Charlie-to-think-she's-meant-to-be-living-there-too. Maze insisted it was because Kitty Kat missed her, even though Katherine denied this and just said she was board from constantly being on the run. But Maze knew the truth, she missed her new bestie.

School life had continued, much to Maze's disappointment and Edward continued to stalk her. Also, much to Maze's frustration. Jasper kept sending her calming waves of emotion. So, she felt less stabby toward sparkle boy who wasn't as inconspicuous as he thought he was by the way. She kept glaring at during classes, hoping the universe bestowed upon her the gift of pyrokinesis. They did not sadly.

~~0o0o0~~

Maze stomped into the house, slammed the front door and dropping her bag on the floor with a frustrated loud sigh. Kat had been lounging on the couch reading a magazine, ignoring her mini tantrum. After it got quiet, Katherine peered over the couch in Maze's direction.

"What did the glittery boy wonder today?" Katherine asked tiredly as she finished reading her magazine. Maze of course didn't respond to this question with words. No. She picked her bag up off the floor, unzipped it, and turned it upside-down over the table. Out fell dozens of notes. Katherine just raised her eyebrows and waited for Maze's frustration about whatever was happening, to make an appearance.

"Um, care to share with the class?" Katherine just quirked her eyebrow and gestured to the pile of folded papers. "Well? Speak puppy."

Maze just gave her a deadpanned look to the puppy comment.

"These are the note's _he_ kept trying to pass me all day. And I don't just mean in class-secret-notes-for-when-the-teacher-isn't-looking. Nope! The little fucker wouldn't leave me alone all fucking day. He never let up with the giving me creepy little love notes. cause I refused to speak to him or even acknowledge him. Alice even had to intercept him when I had to make a run to the bathroom."

"So what, he was gonna follow you into the girls bathroom." Katherine commented making room on the couch for Maze to sit-down.

"not the just the ladies restroom itself. Oh no, into the stall in the girl's bathroom. Sick fucker tried to follow me all the way in there. Took bad cold ones are as hard as statues. Supernatural being or not, I would have beat his ass." Then Maze's eyes lit up like she just remembered something and looked at Katherine. Kat automatically knew where her thoughts went, because she got up off the couch and was already walking into the kitchen away from Maze and the suspicious gleeful looks she kept giving Katherine.

"Oh no. no. no. no. did I mention no. It won't work anyways!"

But Maze got up to follow her into the kitchen. Katherine was in the fridge pulling out her travel cooler of blood bags.

"Come on Katherine! Can't you at least try!" Maze pleaded, as she ran from the living room, hot on Katherine's heels and quickly sat down at the kitchen table.

"No Maze, I already told you. Cold ones are stronger then traditional vampires. The only supernatural I know that's stronger then cold ones, besides the mutant puppies, are the Originals." Just then Alice and Jasper walked through the front door, carrying shopping bags.

"It's true. Even the Volturi is afraid of the Originals." Alice slid into the conversation as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter. Then something occurred to Maze.

"Hey Jasper? Doesn't the blood bother you?" Maze asked suddenly realizing Kat brought human blood into the house. But he shook his head. "No, why would it?"

"I guess now that I think about it, all the times you lost control in the book, you were around Eddy boy. Hmm, so he's the blood junkie fresh out of rehab. Huh. Who knew."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own TVD, Twilight, Blood and Chocolate, or any other fandoms, songs, books or movies that somehow end up in this epic Fanfic.**

 **eventual pairing, but it will be slowish getting there, lots of fun along the way though.**

 **I hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 - Human Hamster_

 **Maze POV:**

A maximum-security asylum prison for the insane, I'm in a solitary confinement cell. What the fuck happened? How did this happen...? Oh yes…. Now I remember.

 **Third POV:**

1 week earlier.

Maze walked out the forks high school front doors, hanging up her call with Katherine. It was late, and everyone had already gone home, and sport practices just ended an hour ago. But Maze was finishing up a art mural as a favor to Alice, since she was hunting with Jasper. Just as she turned the corner to head toward the parking lot to get into her truck, so she could go home to order dinner for Kat and Charlie. But when she was a few steps away a hand pressed a cloth over her face. She began to scream in surprise but within seconds she blacked out from the cordiform. Edward lifted her bridal style in his arms and set her in the passenger seat of his Volvo. After he strapped her in, he got into the driver's side and drove.

 **Maze POV:**

In the car 5 hours later.

Why do I feel a pounding in my head? My head rolls to the side and hits a window. I blink the sleep from my eyes and my blurred vision begins to clear. Outside the scenery is moving. So, I'm in a car. Put looking down at my hands I can see they're zip tied together. So, I'm not driving, unless I got kidnapped by a smart car again. but then I remember that those haven't been invented yet and I'm in a book world about vampires. So, my only other conclusion is that I'm being kidnapped. Rolling my head to the opposite side to see who the future dead man is, I see its no other than Edward fuckface Cullen.

I try to move my leg that has fallen asleep but take notice right away that they are also bound with zip ties. Motherfucker!

"Hello my sweet Bella." Edward cooed.

"Fuck you! You, crazy shit! Let me out of this fucking car!" Maze yelled at him

He ignored her outburst and continued "Bella, my love. We're going away from those bad people who brain washed you and stopped me from finding you."

"for the millionth time, my name is not Bella Swan! My name is Maisie Harrison, you fucking sparkly dildo. What Bella found sexy about you I will never know. Personally, I think she should have had her head examined. Carlisle must have really been lonely to decide it was a good idea to make your prepubescent ass immortal."

"I am not a child." He growled under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him. he was sadly mistaken.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean child. I meant spoiled brat pussy-pire." I correct then can't help but add, "Did no one ever tell you no in your lifetime? Or have you always needed therapy?"

"Don't worry Bella after the change we'll be together forever, and you'll be in your right mind again" Edward said pulling me out of car, looking around I realized I wasn't in Kansas anymore folks. In fact, we were parked on a tarmac with an awaiting jet nearby. I wonder where he's kidnapping me to…

into the airport parking lot. He leaned over and undid the wrist and ankle restraints. But before I could dart away he zoomed in front of me blocking my path.

He roughly grabbed ahold of my wrists and lean in to quietly threaten, "If you scream or make a scene, I'll break your legs then turn you."

I jerked back to glare at him and spat out, "fuck you, asshole." then spit in his face. He just smiled before feeling the prick of a needle and getting my slowly numbing self dragged along with him toward the awaiting plane.

The plane was laid over in Romania, so we weren't going to make it to the Voltari as quickly as Edward would like. But Romania is good, hopefully I can get arrested here and put some distance between me and eddy boy, before I get turned into a freaking cold one. I do not want to be a fucking cold one. Don't get me wrong, I love Fairy, Jazz, Yoda and Southern Comfort. But that's just a waste of the dream world experience, no I want to epic poem this bitch.

 **Third POV:**

Present time.

Katherine and Jasper walked down the corridor of high security asylum cells until that entered the solitary confinement chamber room. The guard who escorted them in had them sign a wavier before entering then pressed the button to open the industrial doors into the corridor. Jasper and Katherine stepped over the threshold and into the incarceration lockup.

Maze sat in a metal chair with her back to them. she heard the ward unlock and two people walk in. she got up from her seat and turned to her two guests. She wore an unfeeling blank expression, until the guards left the room. Leaving her alone with the two vampires outside her cell.

"Oi! What the fuck took you so long? I mean have to be anywhere and its not like your late or anything." Maze looks at her non-excitant wristwatch before continuing, "I don't know how late. Has it been fucking days, weeks, months, years. I don't fucking know, I'm stuck in a fucking hamster cage and in goddamned fucking white prison jumpsuit the crazy people wear and in fucking chains. I got dry cheerios. Cheerios. Plain cheerios! Not even the honey nut kind of cheerios Kat! Can you even hear me?" she bangs on the cell wall that separates herself from Jasper and Katherine.

"Is this box sound proof?! What is this thing? I don't even know what am I in!? seriously all this hamster cage is missing is the numerous newspapers shredded all over the floor…" Maze rambles off momentarily forgetting she was in the middle of a rant, "I don't know what this is! I don't even know how old I am! WHAT THE FUCK!" Maze yells the last sentence, finishing her rant to the two vampires standing outside of the clear plastic human size hamster cage.

Katherine just purses her lips for a moment before opening her mouth and then closing it.

"I'll go compel the guards to release her and go collect her stuff. Jasper you can deal with little miss psycho." Katherine says, spinning on her heel and walking back down the corridor from whence the two originally emerged.

Jasper's amused smirk turns into muffled laughter.

Maze bangs on the glass of the cell "Stop laughing Jasper this is not funny!" in response Jasper whips out his phone and snaps a picture of her situation.

"Did you just fucking take a picture!?" Maze slaps the viewing window/really-its-a-wall-of-her-cell. He ignores her and continues to text.

"Jasper."

Ignored.

"Hey! Sparkly space cowboy."

Ignored. And grinning at his phone as it buzzes at the text alerts.

"Oi! Jasper!"

He finished typing on his phone, but instead is reading the replies.

"I swear if you sent that to Peter and I find it on the internet! I'm coming after you with some hairspray and a lighter!"


End file.
